Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Next Generation
by Pikatwig
Summary: Some years after their team-up with the Tensou Sentai, the Shinkengers have since lived peaceful lives and had children. However, when the Gedoshu re-appear, a new generation of Shinkengers shall rise to protect the world.
1. Act 1

Pikatwig: A Super Sentai story… what a foreign concept.

KKD: Yea… but Pika here is actually doing a Shinkenger Story. Been a while, hasn't it?

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, this story is actually going to focus on a new cast, akin to the amazing, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, 100 Years After.

KKD: That'd be pretty cool. Although, I imagine that this is gonna be more than the simple One Shot like that amazing work was, right?

Pikatwig: True. Anyway, shall you do the disclaimers aibou?

KKD: Sure thing.

DISCLAIMERS: We don't own anything in this story except for any OC characters we come up with along with any other ideas we'd have in store for it. The rest of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Super Sentai in general belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

_(Some Years Prior)_

_Sometime after the last battle of those known as the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, the Lord and leader of the team, a man with black hair, black eyes, a red jacket with a black shirt, blue jeans and then blue and black shoes, was standing before one of his vassals. This vassal was a girl with wavy black hair, green eyes, a yellow top with a white jacket, white skirt and yellow high heels, and she was looking rather surprised by what was going on._

"_Kotoha… I always felt something… special with you. But I never knew how happy you made me feel back when we first met… but now… I can no longer hide it," the man answered, pulling out a small black box before opening it, revealing a ring with a gold band, a white gem, and on the back was the kanji for earth encrusted on it._

"_T-T-T-T-Tono-sama… he really is in love with Kotoha!" a voice muttered in shock, which came from a man with brown hair, green eyes, a blue shirt, gray jeans and blue shoes, and a really shocked expression on his face._

"_That's a surprise," the woman next to him with long dark brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink jacket, white and yellow shirt, and short gray shorts with pink boots added._

"_Well… didn't see that coming," a man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a green jacket, black pants and green converse shrugged in response._

"_Go on Take-chan… ask her…" the man with short black hair, a white and black spotted headband, brown eyes, a loose top with navy lines in the design of some woven basket pattern, trimmed with gold, beige shorts, and sandals smiled, a tear almost falling from his eye._

_The one who was the most shocked about this was the older man with balding black hair, brown eyes that were currently super wide, a beige kimono with a white top underneath, and socks under his sandals._

"_Hanaori Kotoha… will you marry me?" the man in red, Takeru, asked Kotoha, causing the older man to gasp before fainting._

"_He asked her…" the person in gold gawked._

"_Shh.. Genta, we don't want them to know we're watching…" the girl in pink informed._

"_Oh, gomen Mako," he responded._

"_...yes… Yes I will, Shiba Takeru-sama!" Kotoha smiled, with Takeru putting the ring on her._

"_She said yes," Mako giggled._

"_What a wondrous day," the male in blue smiled._

"_So Mako-chan, will you help with wedding ceremony?" Kotoha asked, making everyone but Mako gasp._

"_Sure thing Kotoha… wait, you knew we were back here?" Mako asked._

"_The entire time," Takeru informed._

"_Oh…" the others replied before laughing nervously, which turned into a shared laughter all throughout amongst the group, even the normally stoic Takeru couldn't help but laugh._

* * *

"I love that story Okaa-san," a young girl smiled this girl having her mother's hair, Takeru's eyes, and was currently wearing yellow pajamas.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Eri-chan," the girl's mom, Kotoha, smiled before she put her daughter in bed.

"So… that Jii person… he's the same Jii that's around helping us, right?" the young girl, Eri, inquired.

"Hai."

"Tomorrow night… can you tell me the wedding story Okaa-san?" Eri asked as her mom tucked her in.

"Sure, Eri-chan. But right now, it's time for you to shut your eyes and go to sleep." Kotoha told her daughter, who nodded and fell asleep.

Kotoha kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room with the lights off. She then walked off and saw Takeru, who sighed.

"Sometimes… it's not easy to put her to sleep," Takeru sighed.

"Ai-chan?" Kotoha checked.

"Yea," he nodded.

Kotoha just smiled at her husband, and he couldn't help but smile back. Kotoha then took out her flute and began to play a tune.

* * *

**Pikatwig Entertainment Presents**

**In association with KKD Studios**

**Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara! (**Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!**) *The scene then transitions to a scroll with six symbols, being the kanji for fire, water, earth, heaven, wood and light.***

**Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara! (**Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!**) *The shot then changes to a black background, and focuses on ShinkenRed, who is female and she unsheathed her sword.***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *The shot then has the Shinkenger logo appear***

**Appare! (**Splendid!**) *Some new kanji is added to it, becoming the title for the story***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Next Gen**

**Nagare, nagare (**Time keeps on flowing**) *A shot from when the original Shinkengers defeated Dokuko Chimtsuri is shown, and then the scene shifts to a calendar***

**Mukashi wa ima (**The past becomes now**) *The date the final battle occurred on is shown, and then many pages of the calander are torn out, showing time has passed, and it shows the current year, being 2025***

**Nihon no SPIRITS mezamete yuku (**The spirits of Japan start awakening**) *The shot then changes to show the new ShinkenRed, Shiba Ai, first daughter of Takeru and Kotoha.***

**Miseru shinken (chanbara, chanbara!) (**Exhibiting seriousness (chanbara, chanbara!)**) *The other Shinkengers of Ai's generation are soon seen with their parents handing them the katanas they each used, the first two being the new ShinkenBlue and ShinkenPink, Ikenami Sakurai, and a male, Shiraishi Takeshi***

**Nametara kiken (chanbara, chanbara!) (**It is dangerous if you downplay it (chanbara, chanbara!)**) *The next three, the new ShinkenGreen Tani Souji, the next Shinken Yellow, Shiba Eri, and the second ShinkenGold, Umemori Yoko are handed their blades***

**Suki wo misetara asu wa nai ze (**If you show an opening, there will be no tomorrow**) *The new Shinkengers are all shown eating sushi at a sushi place owned by the original ShinkenGold***

**Ippitsu Soujou, tenkagomen! (**One Stroke, Imperial Report, authorized by Divine Providence!**) *The shot then changes to show a crevice leading to the Sanzu River, where the boat is still floating.***

**Hakushu no arashi, shin'uchi toujou! (**In a storm of applause, the main stars appear!**) *The scene shifts back to the surface where the new Shinkengers draw their kanji in the air before transforming into the new Shinkengers, Red, Yellow, and Gold being female, and Blue, Green, and Pink being male.***

**Hanafubuki KIRARI (**Cherry blossoms fall in a flash**) *Takeshi was planting some flowers on the lawn of his home.***

**Iza, yuke, SAMURAI (**Now it's time to go, Samurai**) *Souji slashed at a training dummy with his blade, and dusted it off.***

**Sono inochi wo mamoru tame (**In order to protect those lives**) *Sakurai was laying around playing a video game before standing up***

**KIRIKIRI MAIMAI (**Cut, cut, dance, dance**) *After a quick moment with Ai, Eri, and Yoko (ate some sushi, the six Shinkengers summoned their Origami, which turned into animal mode.***

**Saigo ni BANZAI (**In the end, say "banzai!"**) *The Origami then combined into their Mecha forms, Shinken-Oh and DaiKaiOh in North Mode.***

**Kotoba no POWER bakuhatsu suru (**The power of the words will explode**) *The two mecha attacked, causing an explosion to occur behind them.***

**Let's bushidou (let's bushidou) (**Let's bushido (let's bushido)**) *Takeru and the other original Shinkengers all look up at the mech, all smiling at the good work their kids had done.***

**Shoubu shiyou (shoubu shiyou) (**Let's take this challenge (let's take this challenge)**) *The new Shinkengers then walked ahead, ready to take on the day.***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! *Ai and Eri then turn to each-other and high five, before the other four Shinkengers joined in the highfive.***

**Appare! (**Splendid!**) *The scene ends with the suited Shinkengers posing with their blades, and Shinken-Oh and DaiKaiOh posing right behind them.***

* * *

**Act 1: A New Generation, New Shinkengers**

* * *

"Onee-chan… are you awake?" Eri asked a door, knocking on it.

"Ugh… not now…" a voice responded from the other end.

"It's Saturday…" Eri informed, and this made her older sister jump out of her bed and smile. She opened the door, revealing her hair to be straight like their dad's, but she had their mom's green eyes, and she was currently wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, a red skirt, and black sandals.

"It's Gold Sushi Day!" the older girl giggled with a smile, "We're gonna go see Yoko-chan!"

"Yea, Ai-nee-chan, I can't wait," Eri giggled.

"You know you two will need to get dressed first, right?" Takeru informed as the two girls saw their parents walk out to see them.

"I'm already dressed Otou-san," Ai informed.

"Uh… Okaa-san… can you help me pick out my clothes… I don't know what to pick," Eri sighed, seeing she was still in her pajamas.

"Of course, Eri-chan. Koi," Kotoha smiled, leading her back to her room.

* * *

"Otou-san, it's Saturday!" a girl giggled, going to her parent's room, this girl having blonde hair, green eyes, and currently wearing a golden dress, and she began to nudge her dad, who was asleep. "Otou-san, it's Saturday! The Shiba family's gonna be here!"

"Huh… what?" her father, Genta, groaned as he struggled to get up, "What is it Yoko?"

"It's Saturday, the Shiba family's gonna be here soon! Come on wake up!" the girl smiled.

"Yosh, yosh! I'm getting up already," Genta yawned, as Yoko smiled and rushed over to get the shop ready to open for the day.

* * *

"So Otou-san, Okaa-san, I'm curious to know why we always go to Gold Sushi on Saturdays," Eri informed as Kotoha helped her into a yellow jacket.

"The owner is an old friend of ours, Eri-chan. And the reason we go on Saturdays is because we got married on a Saturday, and Genta finally got his business to go big on the same Saturday." Kotoha informed.

"Wow… so it's something extra special for you two, hai?"

"That's right," Takeru nodded as Eri walked out, now wearing a yellow jacket, white shirt, gray shorts with yellow sneakers.

"...H-How do I look?" Eri asked.

"Really cute sis," Ai smiled.

"Thanks…" Eri blushed.

"Now let's get going," Takeru told the others as they walked outside before he and Kotoha pulled out red phones of sorts, folding it so a brush tip came out on one end and then held it up into the air.

Then, they wrote the Kanji for Horse before a swipe of the hand made the two kanji transform into the real thing, ready to be ridden.

"SUGOI!" Eri gawked, rushing over to pet the horse with a yellow reigns. "So kawaii…"

"You're always easily amazed when we do this, Eri-chan," Kotoha smiled before helping her up onto the horse as Takeru helped Ai onto the horse with the red reigns.

Thus, the family took off for Gold Sushi, while Jii watched them and simply smiled at the happy family.

* * *

Meanwhile, some miles away from the Shiba house, the man in green from before, Chiaki, was outside a small apartment with a young boy with his hair color, brown eyes, and wearing a green shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Good morning Souji," Chiaki waved.

"Morning… Tou-san," the boy, Souji, nodded, as he smacked a training dummy with a wooden sword.

"Souji… you gotta keep it down, we're getting noise complaints from the neighbors," Chiaki pointed out.

"I have to train as best as I can to become a true Samurai like you, Tou-san," Souji answered, as he continued to smack the dummy around, when a person came out and threw a can at him, which he noticed and smacked into a recycling bin with his sword.

"KEEP IT DOWN! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"...Gomen nasai, Hiro-san," Chiaki apologized, moving Souji away and towards the apartment complex they lived in.

* * *

In Hawaii, Mako was relaxing on the beach as a young man, who had brown hair, blue eyes, and was currently wearing blue shorts, orange and green shoes, a white jacket and a pink shirt.

"Okaa-san… the kids at school were mocking me for wearing pink… again," the male groaned.

"Sorry, Takeshi. Your grandparents don't have many other shirts to spare, and you know they have a bad habit of leaving reds or pinks with the whites," Mako replied.

"I know…" he sighed.

"Just relax, dear. There are things not worth worrying about," Mako told him.

* * *

At that moment, in Japan, Ryuunosuke was practicing his old art of Kabuki while nearby, a boy with brown hair, teal eyes, and wearing a white and blue tye-die jacket, blue shirt and blue jeans with blue shoes was playing on a silver 3DS.

"Son... Why must you slack off so much?" Ryuunosuke groaned.

"Cause you're kabuki stuff bores me to sleep. I'm just getting into the good part of Dream Team," the boy answered.

"Ugh... No respect for the traditional arts of your home country, Sakurai," Ryuunosuke sighed, "Besides, you should be training to be a Shinkenger."

"I can, but I choose not to right now," his son responded.

"Ugh… it's almost like my son's Chiaki… Look, you don't know when you'll be called upon. It could be any day now."

* * *

"Gold Sushi… here they come," Genta muttered, as he smiled, seeing the Shiba family arrive outside.

"Konichiwa, Genta-san," Kotoha smiled at her former Shinkenger partner.

"Irashai Kotoha, Ai-chan, Eri-chan, Take-chan," Genta smiled back.

"Good day old friends!" a voice smiled, coming from an odd red paper lamp with blue metal pieces, a kanji on paper for "samurai", and a small silver, red, and gold face with green eyes.

"Hi, Daigoyo-kun," Ai smiled, "Where's Yoko?"

"Over here," Yoko waved, jumping up into view. "Uh… tou-san… little help? You know I can't be seen over this…"

"Oh... Right," Genta chuckled, as he walked behind a counter and picked his daughter up, so she was in view.

"Man, 12 years old and you're almost as tall as my seven-year old sister," Ai stated.

"Not funny, Ai-chan," Yoko groaned, walking over to them, showing true to Ai's words, she was only a little bit taller then Eri.

"But it's true."

"Ai... please stop teasing Yoko," Takeru replied.

"Sorry," she apologized as the family took a table and were given their normal sushi order by Genta and his daughter.

"So curious… are you two thinking about having any more kids?" Genta inquired.

"Maybe," they shrugged.

"It would be nice to have a little brother," Ai figured.

"You wouldn't be replacing me, right?" Eri asked.

"Of course not!"

"So... Yoko, do you think the three of us would make a good Sentai?" Eri inquired.

"What 'three'? I don't need you two, no offense but, I'd rather keep you both out of danger," Ai responded.

Takeru just groaned upon hearing his eldest daughter's cockiness.

"Ano… okaa-san, do you think I'd be able to help Onee-chan? I don't want to be a burden… am I one?" Eri asked.

"Don't be silly, Eri-chan," Kotoha replied.

"You know… you kinda remind me of someone," Genta admitted, glancing overr at Kotoha.

"Like mother, like daughter," Takeru added.

"...Yea."

"So Otou-san, I would be the first female ShinkenGold, hai?" Yoko inquired.

"Yea," Genta nodded.

"In fact, you'd be the second ShinkenGold in history," Kotoha added.

"Suge…" she giggled.

Not long after the conversation had ended, the Shiba family had finished eating, and headed back for home, with Eri and Ai waving bye to Yoko.

* * *

Later that day, the two sisters had begun to train, with Ai working with a wooden sword, while Eri worked with a boomerang of sorts.

"They're doing really well," Kotoha admitted as she and Takeru observed their training.

"I only wish that Ai would learn she's not invincible," Takeru sighed.

"...Me too..."

"Onee-chan… you're really great," Eri smiled, watching her older sister practice.

"Naturally," Ai smirked.

"I wish I could be brave like you…" Eri sighed

"You don't need to be brave… sometimes there are things we want to change about ourselves, but we can't," Ai informed.

"O-Okay..."

The two girls both just continued their training, both rather tense, but both calmed down a bit when they heard a flute being played. They turned to see their mother playing a wooden flute, very well, too.

"Okaa-san… you're amazing at the flute," both girls complimented.

Kotoha just smiled as she continued playing.

* * *

However, unknown to all of the Shinkengers, both current generation and previous generation, in what appeared to be another world, which was mostly red (from the skies, land, and even the water). Upon the water was a line boat that looked sorta like a blood red pirate ship, with tattered flags, and some damaged wood along the sides. On the ship, there was a female figure playing a shamisen (a sort of Japanese banjo), and over in a corner was a kaijin who had a sort of bowl in his hands.

"**The Shinkengers thought that there was no heir… but they thought wrong,"** the female figure chuckled, looking like some sort of octopus mixed with a vermillion bird, a peacock to be more precise as the feathers formed much of her dress. She continued to play the shamisen a bit, and then the general put down the empty bowl of sorts.

"**Send the Nanashi… I want to test the Shinkengers and see if they're worth my time," **the male figure, who is a three-headed being, but they all share one mind, one side of him being blue and having a beetle motif, the other side of him being red with a sort of bat motif, and the middle head being yellow with a fox, ordered.

* * *

"Okaa-san… Ai hurt me…" Eri informed, walking in, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Eri-chan," Kotoha replied before turning to Ai, "Ai. How did you hurt her?"

"I was raising my wooden training blade up, and I had no idea she was right behind me and I accidentally hit her with it," Ai defended.

"Is that true, Eri?"

"Well… she did hit my with her training blade… I don't know if she meant to or not," Eri responded.

"Just relax, dear," Kotoha replied as a bunch of men dressed in all black, even hiding their faces, rushed over, showing some medical items, and then Eri moved part of her kimono, showing her shoulder was bleeding.

"Kurokos… please tend to her wound," Kotoha requested as they nodded, pulling out some cotton, rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, and bandages and rushed to clean the wound, which made Eri wince a bit in pain, but she was cleaned and bandaged up rather quickly.

"Okaa-san… I'll be okay, right?" she asked, a small tear running down one of her eyes.

"Of course you will," Kotoha assured, wiping the tear from her daughter's eye.

* * *

"I didn't mean to hurt her Otou-san… I didn't know she was standing behind me," Ai told her dad who came in to hear what was going on.

"I know you didn't. But that's why you always have to be careful when training and fighting," Takeru told her.

Suddenly, a sort of bell rang, and a kuroko rushed over to Takeru, holding up a map.

"Gedoshu?" Takeru gawked as the Kuroko nodded, showing him the map, and the attack was by the park. He then took out a phone, and glanced down at it. "Ai-chan… what I'm about to give you, is something to not be taken lightly,"

"Eh?" Ai gawked in confusion before her father handed her a red and black pentagon with the kanji for fire on it, as well as the phone he had used to summon the horse from earlier. "Does this mean… what I think it means?"

"Yes… you are the new ShinkenRed," Takeru informed.

"Nani?!" Eri gasped before Ai dashed out to head to the park to fight off the enemy.

"Don't worry Ai… you'll be helping her," Kotoha informed.

"No, she won't. I don't need any help," Ai insisted.

"You don't have a choice, Ai-chan," Kotoha told her, handing her phone and a yellow and black triangular object with the kanji for earth on it to Eri, "Good luck out there, and make sure your sister stays safe."

"Hai," Eri nodded, and while the Shiba Sisters headed out, Jii walked out, and took out some arrows.

"If the Gedoshu really are back, Tono-sama, we'll need to summon their fellow Shinkengers," Jii told Takeru and Kotoha.

"Hai," they nodded as Jii pulled back on the arrows, and sent them flying out.

* * *

The first of these arrows landed at Hawaii, and Mako instantly recognized it.

"Takeshi! Come here, quick!" she called out, and her son dashed over to her, and saw the note simply had the kanji for summon.

"What the… what's this mean?" Takeshi asked before Mako handed him her phone and a hockey-puck like object that was silver, pink, and black with the kanji for heaven on it. "What is this… a hockey-puck or something?"

* * *

"Oi, Souji, the day you've been waiting for has arrived," Chaiki informed, showing him the same message that Mako and her son had received.

"Yosh!" Souji nodded as Chiaki tossed him the same phone and a square object that was green and black with the kanji for wood.

"Good luck, kiddo."

"Sakurai!"

"I don't want to watch your silly kabuki show, Tou-san!" Sakurai complained, playing Pokemon X on his 3DS before getting bonked on the head by a paper fan, "ITE!"

"Here!" Ryuunosuke responded, handing him the phone, a hexagonal object that was blue and black with the kanji for water on it, and the same phone the other Shinkengers had.

"What kind of game is this?" Sakurai asked his dad, resulting in another bonk to the head.

* * *

"Remember the sushi has to be well done," Genta told his daughter as he was about to taste-test his daughter's latest creation, when the arrow came by, but it had a sticky sort of suction cup end to it, as to not break anything.

"Boss, look!" DaiGoyo informed.

This made Genta and Yoko see the same message the other Shinkengers retrieved.

"...Tou-san? What's going on?" Yoko asked.

"Remember how I've been training you in things beyond sushi. Today… the day for you to prove yourself has arrived!" Genta informed, handing her a flip phone that looked like a brick of rice, a crimson disc that somewhat resembled a piece of tuna, and he nodded at her.

"Don't forget me boss! I kinda… can't get down…" DaiGoyo informed.

"Oh, right," Genta nodded, taking Daigoyo down from his hanging place, and handing it to Yoko.

"Yosha! Ikuzo Yoko-chan!" DaiGoyo shouted, as he and Yoko rushed out.

* * *

"I don't need you, go back to the house Eri!" Ai told her sister.

"I can't. We're both Shinkengers now, Ai-chan. We have to go together!" Eri insisted.

"Hey Shiba Sisters!" Yoko waved rushing over with DaiGoyo.

"Yoko-chan!" Eri smiled. "So you really are ShinkenGold, right?"

"Hai."

It was then that Takeshi showed up, arriving in a sort of mini tornado. However, Ai couldn't help but giggle at how he was wearing pink. However, Yoko ignored the fact he was in pink and smiled at him.

"Konichiwa. I'm assuming you're another Shinkenger. Which color are you, green or blue?" Yoko inquired.

"...Neither…" he sighed, showing them the round object he got.

"Oh… you're ShinkenPink," Yoko noted. "Eh, it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?! This ShinkenPink is a dude!" Ai laughed out loud.

"So who are you supposed to be, Gold?" Takeshi asked.

"I'll have you know, that I'm ShinkenRed, your leader," Ai informed, making Takeshi gulp in nervousness.

"EH?! Seriously?!"

"Yea… and uh… she's… my… Onee-chan," Eri informed.

"..." Takeshi just paled at that when… he heard a horse gallop, and in entered Souji, who bowed before his team.

"Tono-sama. I am ready and willing to serve you, ore wa Tani Souji" he spoke to Takeshi.

"Uh… I'm not ShinkenRed," Takeshi informed.

"But… you're the only other boy," Souji pointed out.

"I know. But she's ShinkenRed… yea… I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that." he informed, pointing over to Ai.

"Oh… gomen nassai, I was unaware our leader was female. Please forgive me Tono-sama," Souji apologized, kneeling before Ai.

"Ease up there, Souji. You'll hurt yourself doing that," Ai replied.

"The Pink Shinkenger makes a point there Green Boy," Sakurai informed walking up to his team.

"Oi vey… why must everyone point out me wearing pink?" Takeshi groaned.

"Wait… YOU'RE ShinkenPink… but you're a boy," Sakurai gawked.

"Who were you expecting me to be. ShinkenGreen?"

"Blue actually,"

"Okay… fellow Shinkengers, I thank you for being here, and as your Tono I say… you have all wasted your time, I can handle this myself and you can all go home now," Ai informed.

"Okay," Sakurai said about to walk away.

"No you don't," Souji responded, stopping Sakurai by holding his wooden sword out to block his path, "You're our Tono-sama, we're your vassals, and it's our duty to protect you."

"...he's right…" Eri muttered, nervously as she walked behind her sister.

"As much as I don't like the color, I'm willing to help you, Tono-sama," Takeshi added as he and Souji approached Ai.

"Idaro," she sighed. "Ikuzo,"

* * *

Over at the park, people were in a panic, running away from yellow suited, brown and red fish armored goons with huge swords. Suddenly, a drum sound began to play, as the kurokos approached carrying banners with the Shiba family crest on it.

From behind the banners came some complaints from the new Shinkengers as they weren't used to what was going on. This made the grunts look on confused before the banners moved aside, showing the new Shinkengers, each wearing white kimonos with blue or yellow accents.

"Ippitsu Soujou!" the core five announced, pulling out the phones like Takeru and Kotoha, and folded them before writing their respective Kanji in the air and their respective colors.

"Sushi Disc!" Yoko started, pulling out her phone, opening it, folding the disc up and pressing a button in the middle.

**=IRASHAI~!=**

She then folded her phone and set the disc on the bump on the phone and posing with it. "Ikkan Kenjou!" she announced, as kanji appeared before her and all the kanji formed the suits of the Shinkengers, which were mostly sleek, having designs of kimonos with the Shiba Clan symbol over the core Shinkengers' hearts, and while the core rangers' suits were accented with white & black, Gold's was more in a navy blue (all three girls having skirts their own color). The core five then pulled out their gold, black, and silver katanas, the Shinkenmaru, and posed in their own way.

"ShinkenRed! Shiba Ai," Red announced, holding her blade over her shoulder, and giving a neutral pose.

"Onajiku Blue! Ikenami Sakurai," Blue announced, twirling his blade, before posing with it over his shoulder, but in a bit of a less neutral pose, and something more like a casual student who'd care less about school.

"Onajiku Pink! Shiraishi Takeshi!" Pink added, as he raised his blade and rested it on left shoulder, and put his left hand on his helmet, as if moving his hair out of his face.

"Onajiku Green! Tani Souji!" Green announced, raising one hand into the air, posing somewhat neutrally like Kamen Rider Kabuto, but holding his blade in a way that showed he was set for action.

"Onajiku Yellow. Shiba Eri," Yellow added, moving her blade gracefully around her before holding the hilt in both of her hands, and posing in a near-cute fashion.

"Onajiku Gold! Umemori Yoko!" Gold declared, wielding a blade and sheath designed after a barracuda, and posing with it quite dramatically.

All but ShinkenRed kneeled down, holding their blades in their hands.

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai," Red announced before all six Shinkengers stood up, their blades in the air, and they slashed down, "SHINKENGER!" they all declared before looking up and posing in their own ways with their blades in the air, "Mairu!"

"**Shinkenger…" **the fish grunts, the Nanashi Company, growled, recognizing the suits of the Shinkengers before ShinkenRed rushed forward and began to slash at them, knocking the Nanashi around for a moment.

"This is almost too easy," ShinkenBlue noted, slashing at the grunts like they were nothing.

ShinkenGreen also slashed them down, but took his time in doing so, making sure to attack each and every grunt that came at him, "Don't let your guard down so easily."

ShinkenPink and ShinkenGold tagged team the kaijin, Pink often taking the grunts into the air and battling them in his tornado while Gold stayed on the ground, slashing them quickly.

ShinkenYellow began to smack the Nanashi in the head, and repeatedly did it to all the Nanashi around her. However, she still seemed a bit clumsy at it, much to ShinkenRed's chargin.

"Uh… Tono-sama… you sure that's your sister?" Blue asked.

"She is… she just needs more practice," Red nodded, slashing away the Nanashi as they came at her before pulling out a red disc from her buckle and sliding it on the hilt of her sword, "But now, it's time to get serious."

"Oh, good idea Onee-chan, I'll follow suit," Yellow noted, taking out a yellow disc from her buckle and sliding it on the hilt of her sword.

The two spun the discs before swinging their blades a bit until they glowed and transformed.

"Rekka Daizantou!" ShinkenRed shouted, now wielding a red and gold sword, much larger than herself, before taking out a red disc and attaching it to the side of the blade before attacking the Nanashi.

"Land Slicer!" Yellow added as her sword turned into some sort of three-bladed giant shuriken, before attaching a yellow disc to the back, and tossing it like a boomerang, and it hit just about all of the Nanashi the Rekka Daizantou didn't hit.

"Nice work, Eri," Red smiled.

"We should probably help them out, too, guys," Pink added, following their suit, his blade transforming into a giant fan, "Heaven Fan!"

He slashed around, knocking away the Nanashi with the blade, and also doing some wind slashes at the same time. Pink then paused and sighed at his weapon for a moment. "Why did I have to be Pink…?"

"Wood Spear!" ShineknGreen shouted, having already done what the others had, and was wielding a large green and black spear, the disc having activated the silver tip, and he spun the spear around a few times before he smacked the ground with it, and it caused all the Nanashi he hit to blow up.

"I guess it's my turn," Blue sighed, finally finishing it up for the main five, summoning a blue and silver bow, "Water Arrow."

He pulled back on the arrow and sent several water shots into the air, which came raining down like a shot from a certain shiroi melon hero…

"Ano… what did Otou-san say this weapon was called… Barracuda Blade… no…" Gold muttered, trying to remember the name of her weapon, "Oh yea! Zangeki Kanjoto Sakanamaru!"

She then charged forward and slashed at the Nanashi at a high speed with the Sakanamaru.

"And… finish!" she announced, resheathing her blade, which made all of the Nanashi explode.

"And that brings this chapter to a close," Red smiled.

"What?" the others asked.

"Oh, that's just something my dad said when the last Shinkengers won a fight," Red informed.

* * *

"Okaa-san… Otou-san… we're back," Eri announced as the team returned to the Shiba Mansion.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Kotoha smiled.

"How did it go?" Takeru inquired.

"It went great," Ai smiled.

"So you're the Tono of the last generation of Shinkengers," Souji gawked before kneeling before Takeru.

"Ease up, man. He's not _our_ Tono, you know," Sakurai groaned.

"You could at _least_ show him some respect," Takeshi countered. "So… I'm gonna guess you're ShinkenBlue, and you're ShinkenGreen?"

"No, I'm ShinkenGreen, he's ShinkenBlue," Souji informed, making Takeru gasp internally.

'_Seems Chiaki's and Ryuunosuke's roles have been swapped in their sons,' _Takeru thought to himself.

"Yoko-chan, it's great to see you," Kotoha smiled. "So wait… if you're ShinkenGold, he's ShinkenBlue, that boy is ShinkenGreen… then… you must be Mako's son and the current ShinkenPink?"

"Yea, I know," Takeshi groaned, "Why do I have to be Pink?"

"Wow… this is a first," Jii muttered. He had kept track of all the Shinkenger history, and while Red, Blue, Yellow and Green tended to switch genders, Pink was always a girl. This would be the very first male ShinkenPink in history.

"Not a good first," Takeshi muttered.

"Anyway… so I'm assuming we're gonna be living here until further notice?" Sakurai asked.

"Hai," Takeru nodded.

"Great, now I'm alone and mocked for my color," Takeshi muttered again, falling flat onto the floor.

"How about we show you to your rooms?" Ai offered.

"And I'll start work on dinner," Yoko added.

"Sounds fair to me," Sakurai shrugged.

* * *

Thus, after the others were all ready in their rooms, Yoko finished making some sushi and everyone was enjoying it.

"So Ms. Shiba, how old are you?" Souji asked Eri.

"Seven," Eri answered.

"I guess that makes you the youngest out of all of us. I'm 12,"

"Same here," Sakurai smiled.

"I'm 11," Takeshi informed.

"I'm 12, and Ai's 11," Yoko concluded.

"I could've told them that myself, Yoko," Ai pointed out.

"Gomen Tono-chan," Yoko apologized.

"...It's okay." Ai shrugged.

"So, we know that you're the last ShinkenRed," Souji started, looking over to Takeru. "But I must ask, how'd you meet your wife, and how does Eri have the ShinkenYellow gear?"

"Interesting thing about that… Kotoha was actually one of my vassals… the previous ShinkenYellow," Takeru answered. This made Souji spit out his water in shock, and then drop the glass of water on the ground, which didn't shatter, surprisingly.

"What…?"

"Yes, I know. Jii was rather surprised when I proposed to her," Takeru informed.

"...But marrying one of your vassals? I'm pretty sure that's against some rules," Souji pointed out.

Takeru and Kotoha just shrugged this off, both happily smiling at each-other.

"You think they really care?" Ai asked.

This caused Souji to sigh a little bit, as he finished and headed for his room, soon followed by Takeshi and Sakurai.

"See ya in the morning Shiba Sisters," Yoko waved, heading to her own room.

"So… what do you think of our team?" Eri inquired.

"It's… interesting to say the least." Takeru shrugged.

Eri smiled as she let out a yawn.

"I guess it's time to hit the hay," Ai figured.

Kotoha simply walked over to help her youngest daughter to bed, while Ai simply walked off to her room and closed the door.

"The Next Generation Samurai Sentai… ganbare," Takeru smiled.

* * *

Jikai, Next Gen Shinkenger

Ai: I don't need any help, I can fight all on my own!

Souji: Tono-Sama, it's time we do that thing!

Core Shinkengers: Samurai Gattai!

Act 2: Gattai, Shinken-Oh!

* * *

Pikatwig: And that, is Act 1.

KKD: Hope you guys enjoyed this little project's first chapter.

Pikatwig: Thoughts?

KKD: Overall interesting, but I found it kinda funny how Takeshi ended up being Pink.

Pikatwig: Containing the first true Male Pink.

KKD: Yea. Also, why do I get the feeling you purposefully chose Takeshi and Yoko (even if not the same people as our OCs) to be in here and for Yoko to be the one not teasing him?

Pikatwig: *shrugs* For the names, it's more coincidental. And as for why Yoko's not teasing him, well… we'll see later. Favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… this is a bit tricky to determine. ...Maybe it's when the team decided to use their personal weapons. That, and Takeshi complaining about being Pink.

Pikatwig: I liked the scene near the start that showed Kotoha and Takeru started a family, and they're really happy.

KKD: Yea, that was nice. Anyway, I think we'd better close this one off. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Act 2

Pikatwig: It sure has been a little while since the last one.

KKD: No joke. It's not easy working on some stories when you've got so many other projects lined up.

Pikatwig: True. Anyway, I'm glad we're getting back onto this one.

KKD: I'm kinda curious as to what will happen next with our next gen Shinkengers myself.

Pikatwig: Go on and do the disclaimers.

KKD: Lemme see. *searches pile of papers before unfolding a piece of black paper, revealing it to be the disclaimers*

DISCLAIMERS: We don't own anything in this story except for any OC characters we come up with along with any other ideas we'd have in store for it. The rest of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Super Sentai in general belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

"Celebrate minna!" Ai smiled, as she, Yoko, Takeshi, Sakurai and Souji all raised plastic cups filled with soda, and then there was a banner with the kanji saying "Congrats on the first victory".

"Yattaze!" Yoko smiled.

"Hey… ichi… ni… san… yan… gou…" Takeshi counted. "We're one member short…"

"Yea. Where's that sister of yours, Tono-sama?" Souji inquired.

"...uh… what time is it?" she asked, as she glanced over to a clock, which read 7:45. "She's in the bathtub right now."

"Oh… okay," the boys nodded.

"And… you all might wanna try and wait a while before you bathe… she tends to take a bit of the hot water," Ai shrugged.

"So you actually care about us Tono-sama?" Souji inquired.

"Tch… well, you guys are just my vassals. I just don't want you to worry about freezing yourselves over," Ai answered, as she sipped her soda.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Eri was simply relaxing and playing around with some toys, squeaking a rubber ducky. As she played, Eri sang to herself.

"Let's all go… let's all go… we're the Samurai Sentai, Shinkengers," Eri sung, smiling, playing with her ducky.

* * *

"How long is she normally in there?" Sakurai asked.

"I dunno…" Ai shrugged, "I don't keep track of her time in there; it's usually Okaa-san who does."

"Your mom was the last ShinkenYellow, is that not correct?" Souji inquired. "Did she not have a sister?"

This made Ai freeze up for a moment, before looking away with a sad face, "Well… she doesn't have any kids. So Eri had to be ShinkenYellow, end of discussion,"

"But-" Souji started.

"I said, end of discussion!"

"Uh…" Sakurai began.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" she shouted.

"I was just gonna ask for a refill…"

"Oh…"

* * *

**Pikatwig Entertainment Presents**

**In association with KKD Studios**

**Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara! (**Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!**) *The scene then transitions to a scroll with six symbols, being the kanji for fire, water, earth, heaven, wood and light.***

**Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara! (**Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!**) *The shot then changes to a black background, and focuses on ShinkenRed, who is female and she unsheathed her sword.***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *The shot then has the Shinkenger logo appear***

**Appare! (**Splendid!**) *Some new kanji is added to it, becoming the title for the story***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Next Gen**

**Nagare, nagare (**Time keeps on flowing**) *A shot from when the original Shinkengers defeated Dokuko Chimtsuri is shown, and then the scene shifts to a calendar***

**Mukashi wa ima (**The past becomes now**) *The date the final battle occurred on is shown, and then many pages of the calander are torn out, showing time has passed, and it shows the current year, being 2025***

**Nihon no SPIRITS mezamete yuku (**The spirits of Japan start awakening**) *The shot then changes to show the new ShinkenRed, Shiba Ai, first daughter of Takeru and Kotoha.***

**Miseru shinken (chanbara, chanbara!) (**Exhibiting seriousness (chanbara, chanbara!)**) *The other Shinkengers of Ai's generation are soon seen with their parents handing them the katanas they each used, the first two being the new ShinkenBlue and ShinkenPink, Ikenami Sakurai, and a male, Shiraishi Takeshi***

**Nametara kiken (chanbara, chanbara!) (**It is dangerous if you downplay it (chanbara, chanbara!)**) *The next three, the new ShinkenGreen Tani Souji, the next Shinken Yellow, Shiba Eri, and the second ShinkenGold, Umemori Yoko are handed their blades***

**Suki wo misetara asu wa nai ze (**If you show an opening, there will be no tomorrow**) *The new Shinkengers are all shown eating sushi at a sushi place owned by the original ShinkenGold***

**Ippitsu Soujou, tenkagomen! (**One Stroke, Imperial Report, authorized by Divine Providence!**) *The shot then changes to show a crevice leading to the Sanzu River, where the boat is still floating.***

**Hakushu no arashi, shin'uchi toujou! (**In a storm of applause, the main stars appear!**) *The scene shifts back to the surface where the new Shinkengers draw their kanji in the air before transforming into the new Shinkengers, Red, Yellow, and Gold being female, and Blue, Green, and Pink being male.***

**Hanafubuki KIRARI (**Cherry blossoms fall in a flash**) *Takeshi was planting some flowers on the lawn of his home.***

**Iza, yuke, SAMURAI (**Now it's time to go, Samurai**) *Souji slashed at a training dummy with his blade, and dusted it off.***

**Sono inochi wo mamoru tame (**In order to protect those lives**) *Sakurai was laying around playing a video game before standing up***

**KIRIKIRI MAIMAI (**Cut, cut, dance, dance**) *After a quick moment with Ai, Eri, and Yoko (ate some sushi, the six Shinkengers summoned their Origami, which turned into animal mode.***

**Saigo ni BANZAI (**In the end, say "banzai!"**) *The Origami then combined into their Mecha forms, Shinken-Oh and DaiKaiOh in North Mode.***

**Kotoba no POWER bakuhatsu suru (**The power of the words will explode**) *The two mecha attacked, causing an explosion to occur behind them.***

**Let's bushidou (let's bushidou) (**Let's bushido (let's bushido)**) *Takeru and the other original Shinkengers all look up at the mech, all smiling at the good work their kids had done.***

**Shoubu shiyou (shoubu shiyou) (**Let's take this challenge (let's take this challenge)**) *The new Shinkengers then walked ahead, ready to take on the day.***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! *Ai and Eri then turn to each-other and high five, before the other four Shinkengers joined in the highfive.***

**Appare! (**Splendid!**) *The scene ends with the suited Shinkengers posing with their blades, and Shinken-Oh and DaiKaiOh posing right behind them.***

**Act 2: Gattai, Shinken-Oh**

* * *

"Appare… appare…" Eri sung happily.

She was almost done with her bath, and Kotoha was waiting by the door.

"Okaa-san… I'm ready to come out…" Eri informed.

"Okay. Coming," Kotoha replied, walking in and helping her youngest daughter out.

* * *

"Tono-sama?" Souji asked.

"...if it's about my aunt, I don't wanna hear it!" she growled.

"It isn't… will your sister be joining in the fun?" Souji inquired.

"Well… I'm not sure," she shrugged, as she sipped her soda.

"Who ordered all of the pizzas?" Takeru asked, walking in.

"Oh, Okaa-san let us order them," Ai informed.

"Really?" Takeru gawked before counting up the boxes, which totaled to three, along with a small box and a bag of breadsticks.

"Don't worry Otou-san, I made sure Eri would get something to eat," Ai assured.

"I hope so," Takeru nodded, as Eri walked in wearing some yellow pajamas.

The young girl let out a yawn and looked at the party ongoing and rubbed her tummy. "I'm hungry… Okaa-san, can I have some pizza?"

"Sure, Eri-chan," Kotoha nodded, opening a box to reveal a cheese pizza.

"Go on and have a soda, Yellow-chan," Sakurai smiled, handing her a cup of soda.

"Y-Yellow-chan?" Eri gawked, but took the cup anyway, "Arigatou… demo… why call me Yellow-chan?"

"Just a nickname," he shrugged.

"Don't give my sister a nickname without asking her first!" Ai told him.

"Can't I be friendly?"

Ai rolled her eyes and took a slice of her pepperoni pizza and continued to eat.

* * *

That night, Eri was practically bouncing off the walls due to the sugar rush from the soda earlier. And Kotoha and Takeru were having a tough time simple catching her.

"Note to self: never let Eri have soda… ever again.." Takeru groaned.

"Yea… not the best thing for her…" Kotoha panted, having been running after her youngest daughter more than her husband did.

After another two minutes, they saw Eri looking woozy and kinda sick.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san… what happened?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have drank that soda, dear," Kotoha sighed, "You went a little hyper…"

"...bed now?" she asked, clumsily raising her hands for Kotoha to pick her up.

"Yes dear," Kotoha answered, picking her up, "Time for bed."

* * *

The following morning, Takeru and Jii had placed a paper on a wall, with a list of numbers, and the kanji for "New Rules" on the very top.

"New Shinkengers, I need your attention," Takeru informed.

"Hai?" most of the younger Shinkengers responded, except for Sakurai, who was still struggling to open his eyes.

"Given… last night's 'event', I'm placing new rules in the house for you all, effective immediately!" Takeru informed.

"What? Ah mou," Sakurai whined, as Ai gave a glare to her team, when she noticed someone was missing.

"Uh… where's Eri?"

"Bathroom," Jii informed.

* * *

"Okaa-san… I feel a little bit dizzy… still…" Eri informed.

"How much soda did you drink last night?" Kotoha asked.

"One," she informed, as Kotoha was washing her younger daughter's hair.

"That's it? Are you sure?"

"I only ate my small pizza and had the one soda thingy…" Eri informed.

* * *

"'Rule 1. No more soda' Otou-san!" Ai groaned annoyed.

"It has a really bad effect on your sister, Ai. First, she wouldn't go to bed right away last night, and then she started feeling dizzy and sick. Not to mention we had to wash her sheets after she woke up," Takeru informed his eldest daughter, causing Sakurai and Takeshi to stifle their laughter, with even Souji chuckling a tiny bit, that is, until Takeru gave the three a very menacing glare, making them shut up.

"'Rule 2. All Shinkengers must report to bed at 8:15'?! That's ridiculous!" Sakurai groaned.

"This is in order to make sure you all understand responsibility. You may and will be required to wake up early in case of a Gedoshu attack early in the morning. That, and it's to avoid situations like with Eri-sama last night, ...as well as with you, SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE UP!" Jii responded, seeing Sakurai doze off before smacking him awake with a paper fan.

"It's like Chiaki and Ryuunosuke switched places…" Takeru muttered.

"Let's see what your next dumb rule is, Otou-san," Ai grumbled. "'Rule 3. Training shall occur everyday from 8:30am to 5pm'?!"

"As Jii said, you must always be prepared for a Gedoshu attack. That is something me and my team always did," Takeru informed.

"Otou-san… how many rules are left?"

"Three," he answered, making the young Shinkengers groan.

"'Rule 4. When the Gedoshu attack, at least one other Shinkenger must accompany ShinkenRed at all times'. That hardly seems like a rule Mr. Shiba-san," Souji responded.

"This is more directed towards Ai, due to her… ahem… 'loner' nature. She's too overconfident to go into battle alone, and I don't want to lose my family," Takeru explained.

"Makes sense to me," Takeshi shrugged as Ai groaned, crossing her arms.

"'Rule 5. When training is occurring, any changes, or suggestions, must be reported to Takeru, Kotoha or Jii'. I can deal with that one," Ai informed, the others nodding in agreement.

"And the final rule. 'Rule 6. The only breaks in training allowed will be for meals set at 9:10, 11:30 and 4:00. Unless there is a Gedoshu attack or an injury; no vacations from training with those exceptions will be permitted'."

This caused complaints from everyone, with Takeru simply ignoring the protests, as Kotoha and Eri walked in.

"I'm fine guys…" Eri informed.

"Are you sure, Eri-sama?" Souji asked.

"My dizziness went away. But I am hungry…" Eri informed.

"The Kuroko are preparing breakfast as we speak, Eri-sama," Jii told her.

* * *

Thus, the six Shinkengers got to training, with Eri working with Ai, Souji working with Sakurai, and Takeshi working with Yoko.

"Onee-chan… are you okay?" Eri asked.

"...Not now, Eri. I don't wanna talk about it," Ai told her. _'Keep telling yourself. You don't need help. You don't need help. You don't need help!'_

"Oi! Sakurai, focus!" Souji shouted at Sakurai, as the two were currently practicing swordplay combat.

"...yea, yea, yea. Let's do this thing water boy!" Sakurai shrugged, attempting to help.

"You're the one with the water powers."

"Take-san… work on your grip work," Yoko told Takeshi, seeing he was holding his sword with a bad grip.

"Sorry. Not used to using a sword before. Heck, where I'm from, fighting wasn't needed at all," Takeshi replied, trying to get a grip on his sword properly. Yoko let out a sigh, and helped him with his grip, making them both blush for a moment.

"Uh… thanks," Takeshi replied as he held the blade properly, ready to try again.

"No prob…" Yoko blushed.

The training seemed to go on for some time until….

"OW!" Eri screamed in pain, a cut on one of her arms.

"Eh?!" everyone gawked, turning to see what happened, and blood was dripping down from a cut.

"What's happening?" Kotoha asked, hurrying in.

"Nothing…" Ai said nervously.

"Onee-chan used her Shinkenmaru when she knows we're not supposed to use them in training," Eri informed. "And she gave me an owie…"

Kotoha rushed over to check the cut, and gasped seeing how deep it was, before giving a glare to her daughter. "We will be talking later young lady."

"Ooh…" Sakurai gawked, as he and Souji backed off, not wanting to get into trouble.

"What happened?" Takeru asked as Kotoha walked in with their two daughters.

"An injury was inflicted on Eri by our oldest during training… again," Kotoha groaned.

"I was getting really annoyed by various things, and I just… got my Shinkenmaru out to hit a dummy, but… Eri was there…" Ai informed.

"You are in a lot of trouble Ai," Takeru told her.

"But Otou-san…"

"No buts! You hurt your sister. Go to your room and wait there," Takeru told her.

"...Mou… fine," Ai groaned, storming off to her room.

"...I don't know why she does this…" Takeru groaned annoyed. "Whether it's on accident or on purpose, Ai always screws up with the Shinkenmaru during training… and it always hits her sister. Seriously, if this keeps up, Eri will have more scars than a Gedoshu would before it's destroyed."

"Eri… can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nodded, as her wound was being treated.

"Do you know what your sister was angry about?"

"...it's all those rules… she was just angry, and used the training to lash out," Eri figured, "But I guess she got out of control, and swung the blade too hard into the dummy, getting it stuck. And when she got it out… well… owch…"

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Kotoha assured, as the Kuros arrived to help treat the wound.

"...Arigatou," Eri nodded.

"Ai… you keep hurting your sister in practice. And this month alone you have hurt her at best seven times," Takeru told his daughter.

"...You know I don't mean to do that!" Ai responded, "Half the time I don't know she's in my way!"

"You need to take responsibility for your actions. Not to mention be more aware of your surroundings. Your cocky attitude will get innocents killed. Would you wish to have the blood of hundreds if not thousands of innocents on your hands rather than the Gedoshu's? Because with how you let your anger get to you, you just might let that happen."

Ai just didn't respond to her father, only looking away holding her Shodophone in her hands.

"...you have a lot to think about," Takeru told her, as he left her room.

"You're right, Otou-san," she sighed when he was out, "...I do…"

* * *

Down at the Sanzu River, meanwhile, Pheorock gave a look to see a lion kaijin reaching to get onto the boat. After the lion kaijin got onboard, it was revealed to be standing upright with a wide scarf draped around it's neck and drooping down onto the heart, and while in this area the red light made it's color look off, it was clear it's main fur color was white the mane being gold, and what other clothes it wore were red robes that looked rather torn.

"**Well well, what have we here?"** Shinkoro asked.

"**I am Fearrion!" **the kaijin introduced himself, **"And I shall make the humans see their worst fears!"**

"**And the fears of such shall make the river rise!" **Pheorock noted with a grin, **"Well then, Fearrion, go and make the humans suffer through their fear. And if you should encounter the Shinkengers… crush them!"**

"**Got it!"**

* * *

A bit later, at an outdoor restaurant, the Nanashi Company began to creep out through the nearby cracks and crevices, with Fearrion soon joining, wrapping it's scarf around the people, with them beginning to scream in fear.

Back at the Shiba Mansion, the alert was announced, bringing to the attention of the Shinkengers, with a Kuro showing the location.

"Corner of Sixth and Main," Takeru noted.

"No! That's the pizza place we got our awesome pizza from!" Sakurai noted.

"Really, Sakurai? Really?" Souji groaned.

"In any case, we should get going. Can't let the Gedoshu continue this rampage," Takeshi added.

"What about Tono-sama?" Souji asked.

And then, almost as if on cue, Ai and Eri showed up, and quickly ran out to get to the attack sight in a hurry.

"Does that answer your question, Souji?" Takeshi asked, as they all hurried to join the Shiba Sisters.

* * *

"**Man, this is a lot of fear! Fear of bugs, fear of tests, fear of failure. This is a lot of fun!"** Fearrion chuckled, when the drum sound began, and the Kuros appeared with the usual flags.

"Stop right there… Gedoshu," Ai shouted when the Shinkengers revealed themselves.

"**Well well well, if it isn't the Shinkengers. Let's see what you all are afraid of!"** Fearrion chuckled as the Shinkengers took out their henshin devices.

"Ippitsu Soujou!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

Thus, the six drew out their kanji, and turned into Shinkenger mode.

"ShinkenRed! Shiba Ai,"

"Onajiku Blue! Ikenami Sakurai,"

"Onajiku Pink! Shiraishi Takeshi!"

"Onajiku Green! Tani Souji!"

"Onajiku Yellow. Shiba Eri,"

"Onajiku Gold! Umemori Yoko!"

All but ShinkenRed kneeled down, holding their blades in their hands.

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai," Red announced before all six Shinkengers stood up, their blades in the air, and they slashed down, "SHINKENGER!" they all declared before looking up and posing in their own ways with their blades in the air, "Mairu!"

"**Nanashi, attack!"** Fearrion shouted out, causing all the grunts to take the charge, which the Shinkengers met rather quickly, using their blades to slash right through the Nanashi Company, but while Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and Gold dealt with the Nanashi, Red simply charged forward and began to slash at Fearrion.

"**Hmph! Is that the best you got?" **Fearrion scoffed, easily dodging the Shinkenmaru, but Red kept slashing, but gasped when her blade was caught by the kaijin, **"Seriously? My master built you up to be such great warriors, but your skills… they're of children. Not worth fighting at all."**

"Shut up! I'm the new ShinkenRed, and I will stop all of you Gedoshu!" Red shouted out, turning her Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizantou, and thus, Red began to bash the kaijin in more and more, however, she was leaving room for herself to get hit.

Sure enough, when she made one high swing for Fearrion's head, he ducked easily, quickly giving the Shinkenger a powerful uppercut to the chin, which sent her flying, making her land on the ground.

"**Man, I can't help but wonder what the new 'great leader' of the Shinkengers is afraid of. Why don't I take a look?"** Fearrion chuckled, wrapping Red up in the scarf. Red then began to pant a bit, with tears dripping from out of her helmet.

"Stop… no! Make it stop! Make it go away! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Red shouted in fear, trying to slash her way free, but she didn't even hit the Gedoshu, making it chuckle.

"Nee-chan!" Yellow gasped before rushing in to help, turning her blade into the Land Slicer to try and attack Fearrion, but he used part of his scarf to stop the attacks.

"**Hmph. Tasty fear, but your vassals even more inferior than you," **Fearrion scoffed before looking at his right hand, seeing the color was beginning to gray, and he was drying out, **"Well, looks like my time's up. See ya later Shinkenbrats!"**

Thus, he let Red go, and jumped into a crack, with Red panting as if she woke up from a nightmare.

"Onee-chan! ...Daijoubou?" Yellow responded, rushing over to check on Red.

"Eri… you're okay?" Red asked.

"I'm fine," Yellow assured, as the Shinkengers all dropped their henshin.

* * *

"Are you all okay?" Takeru asked as the six returned, Ai being a bit shaken up.

"We're fine, Otou-san," Eri assured, "Although, Onee-chan's been shaking since we battled the bad guy,"

"Otou-san… there's no way for the Gedoshu to attack us here… right?" Ai asked nervously.

"Don't worry. Our mansion is safe from the Gedoshu. There's a special Mojikara that protects us," Takeru informed.

Ai gave a nod, looking a bit less shaken up, "Thank goodness," she sighed with relief.

* * *

Late that night, Ai wrote a small letter, being able to write due to a candlelight. She left the letter in the meeting room, before using her Shodophone to summon a horse and head out.

* * *

"Kotoha-sama, Takeru-sama, you two need to wake up!" Jii shouted out.

"Ugh… what is it, Jii?" Takeru groaned as he and Kotoha struggled to wake up, when they woke up a bit more, Jii handed them a letter, which the front had the kanji for "To Okaa-san, Otou-san, Nee-chan. From Ai."

The former Red Shinkenger let out a sigh as he opened up the letter.

"'To my Kazoku, I can handle the Gedoshu on my own. I don't need vassals to protect me, or anyone to provide me 'assistance' or anyone to get in my way, so I'm leaving to handle this fight on my own. I don't know when I'll come back or if I will. Take care of Eri, and tell her that I love her. I'll… miss you. Love your oldest daughter, Ai.' Is she a fool?"

"Not helped by a certain fact…" Jii informed, as he showed them a certain item, which looked like a black box with the Shinkenger emblem and a kanji underneath in gold.

"Please tell me nobody's told her what this is supposed to do," Takeru asked.

"It's been secret," Jii informed.

"Thank goodness," Takeru sighed. "We need to find Ai."

"I'll go and find her. You need to stay here in case she comes back," Kotoha told Takeru.

"But Kotoha… alright. Just, be careful, okay?" Takeru told her.

* * *

In a forest, a distance away from her home, Ai was training by herself, not with her Shinkenmaru, but rather with a regular katana, and she held out a white disk with a tiger image.

"Otou-san… Okaa-san… Nee-chan… I'm sorry. But this is something I have to do alone!" Ai told herself as she continued to slash at some training dummies she made.

With each slash, the training dummies let off splinters, which were sent flying around her, but Ai made sure that she wouldn't get hurt. As she continued, however, the noise she was making by training was acting as the perfect way for her to be tracked down by Kotoha.

"That's her," Kotoha muttered, following the noise her daughter was making, and sure enough, she found herself nearby where Ai was practicing.

As Ai continued training, more splinters were sent flying, and eventually, some hit Ai right in the knee. "OW! ...man… I thought I made precautions to prevent this..."

"You're not perfect, Ai. It came from a low branch you hit," Kotoha informed, approaching.

"I'm not going home Okaa-san…" Ai informed.

"Why? Worried about something… you can tell me," Kotoha asked.

"...I can't. I'm supposed to represent a leader, and leader's aren't scared of anything!" Ai told her mom.

"Ai. Everyone's scared of something, and I can tell by your tone you're hiding your fear. Out with it, what're you scared of?"

The younger girl paused, not willing to talk about it, as she sat down, and Kotoha began to treat the cut the splinters left. "You're not gonna let me off of this easily, are you?"

"Nope."

Ai let out a sigh, turning away for a moment. "If I tell you… will you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Well… I don't know,"

"I won't tell you otherwise,"

Kotoha let out a small giggle before looking at her first daughter. "You are a stubborn girl, you know that Shiba Ai?"

"Yea. Yes I am," Ai admitted

"Okay, I promise I won't tell. Now out with it," Kotoha insisted as she finished putting a bandaid on Ai's cut.

"I'm scared… of..." Ai began, "Of… I'm scared… of losing…"

"Losing what?"

"...I'm scared of losing you, Otou-san and Nee-chan!" Ai blurted out, before covering up her mouth.

"...You're scared… of losing us? Your family?"

"...Y-y… yes… I'm scared of losing you to the Gedoshu," she sighed. "Ever since I was little, and you told me about your accomplishments, I was so scared that I would lose you all… and my fear just grew bigger after Eri was born…"

"I see… why didn't you tell us?"

"Because… I was worried you would all think less of me for being scared…"

"Ai-chan… like I just told you… everyone is afraid of something," Kotoha told her.

* * *

As Takeru waited for Ai, a Kuroko rushed over as the alarm for a Ayakashi attack occurred, he glanced over to see it was in the forest.

"What do we do?" Yoko asked.

"Even without our Tono-sama, we've gotta fight the Ayakashi," Souji informed.

"I'll try and get in contact with Ai and let her know what's going on," Takeru informed, as the five Shinkengers rushed out, but Eri stopped before she left.

"Onee-chan… she still loves me, right?" Eri asked her father.

"...Of course she does, Eri-chan," Takeru assured, "She just… needs some time to think about things. Go on and help the others. Me and your mom will find her, I promise,"

"Okay," Eri nodded, running out to help her team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fearrion was walking through the forest where Ai was, and noticed the girl holding her Shinkenmaru.

"**Well, if it isn't a Shinkenger?"** he chuckled, as Ai looked up and saw him.

"Okaa-san, get out of here, I'll hold him off! Ippitsu Soujou!"

With that, Ai charged in at Fearrion, turning into ShinkenRed on the way, and holding him off while Kotoha hid amidst the branches of the forest.

"**Lookie here! It's ShinkenRed's Okaa-san! Why don't I make your worst fear come true starting with her?"** Fearrion threatened.

"URUSEI!" Red shouted as she rushed in, attacking Fearrion with all her might, not letting up for a single moment. "You! Will! NEVER! Hurt! My! FAMILY!"

With that, Red transformed her Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizantou once more, slashing at Fearrion, and this time, leaving little to no room for the lion to counterstrike, and when it looked like he was about to uppercut her again, she gave him a knee to the chin before slashing him away again.

"It's over!" Red shouted, as she charged up her weapon with flames before slashing the air, sending a fire wave at Fearrion before causing him to explode, "Yes… I did it… all by myself…"

"Uh… Ai-chan… It's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look." Kotoha informed, seeing Fearrion just got huge!

"Uh… how do I deal with that?" she asked.

"This is another reason why you need your vassals to assist you," Kotoha replied before pointing to Ai's pentagon object, which unfolded some limbs, becoming a lion robot of sorts.

"Wait… isn't there a symbol that makes these things bigger?"

"There is." Kotoha informed, helping her daughter draw the symbol to make her origami grow giant.

As the lion, or Shishi Origami grew, the other Shinkengers noticed this and gasped.

"Bad guy got big! Bad guy got big!" Yellow shouted out.

"So did that thing Tono-sama had," Blue added.

"Minna, time we summon the Origami!" Green shouted.

"Wait… what about me, I don't have Origami like you all," Gold asked.

"I'm sure you got one somewhere, Gold," Pink noted as he and the other four pulled out their Origami.

"Origami Dai-Henge!" they shouted, drawing the symbol needed rather easily, and the Origami grew to giant sizes as well.

"Onee-chan!" Yellow shouted out, having her Origami, the monkey, or Saru Origami run over to help the Shishi Origami.

"Eri? What are you all doing here?" Red demanded to know.

"We came to give you a hand, of course," Pink, in the turtle, or Kame Origami, answered as the Turtle rammed into Fearrion, with Blue laughing for a moment.

"Hand… and your Origami is one of the arms for the mech," Blue laughed.

"At least I provide more help than you. Yours is a foot."

"Stop arguing you fools!" Green shouted using his Origami the Bear, or Kuma Origami to hit both the Kame Origami and the Dragon, or Ryu Origami.

"I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!" Red shouted, charging forward, but Fearrion used part of his scarf to wrap up the Shishi Origami and toss it back.

"You were saying?" Pink asked.

"Tono-sama, it's time we pull together!" Green shouted.

"Oh! I know this part. Leave it to me!" Blue shouted.

"Uh, I don't know if you should," Pink responded, but…

"Samurai Gattai!" Blue shouted, completely ignoring the Mojikara altogether, and the four shapes piled on top of each other Green, Blue, Pink and Yellow, with the Shishi Origami standing nearby, growling in annoyance, "I did it!"

"Um… are you sure this is the right way to gattai?" Pink asked.

"This is fun! Whee," Yellow giggled.

"This is stupid, Blue! I know I'm supposed to help support the weight, but not from all of us!" Green shouted, as the totem pole of Origamis began to wobble a little bit, especially Yellow's as she was at the very top.

"**So what? Are you baby Shinkengers playing blocks now?"** Fearrion asked annoyed as he used his scarf to knock Yellow down first.

"KYAA~!" Yellow screamed as Red managed to use her origami to help catch her.

"Seriously. You guys hold me back too much. If you wanna help me out with the gattai, let _me_ execute it!" Red groaned, pulling out her Shodophone and drawing the correct kanji for the gattai, "SAMURAI GATTAI!"

Thus all of the Origami began to correct the position, Ryu and Kuma forming the legs, Kame and Saru forming the arms, and Shishi repositioning itself to form the torso and head as all the parts connected before the mecha set it's gold and black helmet into place.

"Shinken-Oh, tenkatōitsu!" the five Shinkengers announced.

"...I liked us better as a totem pole…" Yellow giggled.

"Ironic as it is, so did Okaa-san," Red chuckled. "Anyway, focus minna!"

"Hai!" the Shinkengers nodded, turning their attention to Fearrion.

"**Well well, now this is more like it. Show me what you got!" **Fearrion growled.

"We will!" ShinkenRed shouted, as Yellow glanced around to see their cockpit, seeing golden barriers of sorts behind them with the Shinkenger symbol in black on a white screen, and each control stand the Shinkengers had was identical, showing the similarities to paper fans and origamis, with the shape of their origami on the front, and each being white, gold, and their respective colors.

"Wow… Okaa-san's stories didn't make this seem as cool as it really is," Yellow giggled.

"Eri. Focus, please," Red told her younger sister.

"Sorry," Yellow responded.

The mecha then pulled out it's katana when the heroes grabbed their Shinkenmarus. The giants then clashed with each other, with Shinken-Oh managing to injury the Ayakashi's arms, before slashing at the scarf, shredding it to pieces.

"**AGH! NO! MY SCARF!" **Fearrion panicked.

"Looks like we found your fear," Red smirked, as the Shinkengers all readied their blades for their finisher.

"Daishinken! Samurai Giri!" they shouted in unison, spinning the discs on their blades, causing the letters on Shinken-Oh's blade to glow, and sparks to somehow fly around the area.

"**Hey, what are you doing?!"** Fearrion demanded.

But the Shinkengers paid him no mind as Shinken-Oh spun it's blade in a circle, mimicking the movements of the Shinkengers inside, until they all slashed diagonally, with the kanji for 'cut' appearing as they did so. They slashed the Ayakashi, causing the sparks to die down and the kaijin to fall over and explode.

"And this brings… this chapter to a close," ShinkenRed smiled.

* * *

"So, you more willing to work with us Tono-sama?" Souji asked.

"...Maybe. And that is where I leave it at," Ai informed as the six returned to the Shiba Mansion.

"Ai!" Takeru said in joy as he ran over and pulled his oldest daughter into a hug.

"ACK! O-OTOU-SAN… Can't… breathe!" Ai choked out, as Takeru put her down.

"I was so worried about you and… you are in a lot of trouble for running away!" Takeru told her.

"Go ahead, ground me, I don't really care." she shrugged.

"...You know what… the very fact you're here and safe will override my anger… for now. But if you ever do anything this stupid again…" Takeru started.

"I'll get grounded anyway? Otou-san… right now, I'm just glad to be home." Ai responded, hugging him despite what happened not too long ago.

* * *

Jikai, Next Gen Shinkenger

Eri: Kitty Origami!

Kotoha: Tora Origami… technically…

Ai: Why does she get to be the pilot?

Souji: She can't control it!

Takeshi: Oh boy.

Act 3, Tora Torment

* * *

Pikatwig: And at long last, chapter two of this fic is finished.

KKD: And it took a long time for us to get to it, too.

Pikatwig: Mainly because of other things. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Overall, very nice, good character development, plus, neat reference to when the original Shinkengers first used the origami.

Pikatwig: And another reference back, as mentioned by Red. Anyway, my favorite part was the group having a party for their first victory last chapter.

KKD: My personal favorite scene was when Ai managed to beat Fearrion, not to mention the interactions of the group when they were working to get the gattai correct.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was pretty funny.

KKD: So. Anything else to add before we end this off?

Pikatwig: Well… apart from there being more of this. Not much else. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	3. Act 3

Pikatwig: And thus we're gonna be working on this a bit more.

KKD: Yea. And for once, I don't have anything else to add. I mean, it's just that we're working on this again, and that's it. Nothing else.

Pikatwig: And thus, do the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: We don't own anything in this story except for any OC characters we come up with along with any other ideas we'd have in store for it. The rest of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Super Sentai in general belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

It was a normal day, with the sun rising for the morning, as someone was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. That someone was Yoko, who was skillfully making sushi with her ShinkenGold weapon.

"Now this breakfast… will be amazing," Yoko giggled, as she finished some sushi and started work on some ramen to go with it.

From the look of it, Yoko was even more skilled making the ramen than she was making the sushi. She simply gave it all hard work, and smiled, rubbing some sweat off of her head.

"Finished… and just enough for everyone, too," she smiled, as she put her saber away.

* * *

"So… who made breakfast?" Takeru asked Jii as the Kurokos brought in breakfast.

"I have no idea, Tono-sama," Jii admitted, as everyone gave some nervousness at the food. Yoko gave a tiny smiled and began to eat her food happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Takeshi asked Yoko.

"Tasty food," she smiled.

Ai gave a look at her sushi and ramen and nervously ate them, before she smiled happily. She then began to eat her food in joy.

"Mmmm… oishi!" she smiled before the others took a nibble, and soon joined in, happily eating the food provided.

They all soon finished their food in joy, all smiling happily.

"I'm glad you all liked my food," Yoko giggled.

"Wait… _you_ made this?" Takeshi gawked at Yoko, who smiled proudly.

'_Odd thing is… the ramen was better than the sushi… man, that's kinda like how Genta was good at making curry rice,'_ Takeru thought.

"Wow… this was amazing," Kotoha smiled.

"It sure was," Eri agreed.

* * *

**Pikatwig Entertainment Presents**

**In association with KKD Studios**

**Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara! (**Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!**) *The scene then transitions to a scroll with six symbols, being the kanji for fire, water, earth, heaven, wood and light.***

**Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara! (**Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!**) *The shot then changes to a black background, and focuses on ShinkenRed, who is female and she unsheathed her sword.***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *The shot then has the Shinkenger logo appear***

**Appare! (**Splendid!**) *Some new kanji is added to it, becoming the title for the story***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Next Gen**

**Nagare, nagare (**Time keeps on flowing**) *A shot from when the original Shinkengers defeated Dokuko Chimtsuri is shown, and then the scene shifts to a calendar***

**Mukashi wa ima (**The past becomes now**) *The date the final battle occurred on is shown, and then many pages of the calander are torn out, showing time has passed, and it shows the current year, being 2025***

**Nihon no SPIRITS mezamete yuku (**The spirits of Japan start awakening**) *The shot then changes to show the new ShinkenRed, Shiba Ai, first daughter of Takeru and Kotoha.***

**Miseru shinken (chanbara, chanbara!) (**Exhibiting seriousness (chanbara, chanbara!)**) *The other Shinkengers of Ai's generation are soon seen with their parents handing them the katanas they each used, the first two being the new ShinkenBlue and ShinkenPink, Ikenami Sakurai, and a male, Shiraishi Takeshi***

**Nametara kiken (chanbara, chanbara!) (**It is dangerous if you downplay it (chanbara, chanbara!)**) *The next three, the new ShinkenGreen Tani Souji, the next Shinken Yellow, Shiba Eri, and the second ShinkenGold, Umemori Yoko are handed their blades***

**Suki wo misetara asu wa nai ze (**If you show an opening, there will be no tomorrow**) *The new Shinkengers are all shown eating sushi at a sushi place owned by the original ShinkenGold***

**Ippitsu Soujou, tenkagomen! (**One Stroke, Imperial Report, authorized by Divine Providence!**) *The shot then changes to show a crevice leading to the Sanzu River, where the boat is still floating.***

**Hakushu no arashi, shin'uchi toujou! (**In a storm of applause, the main stars appear!**) *The scene shifts back to the surface where the new Shinkengers draw their kanji in the air before transforming into the new Shinkengers, Red, Yellow, and Gold being female, and Blue, Green, and Pink being male.***

**Hanafubuki KIRARI (**Cherry blossoms fall in a flash**) *Takeshi was planting some flowers on the lawn of his home.***

**Iza, yuke, SAMURAI (**Now it's time to go, Samurai**) *Souji slashed at a training dummy with his blade, and dusted it off.***

**Sono inochi wo mamoru tame (**In order to protect those lives**) *Sakurai was laying around playing a video game before standing up***

**KIRIKIRI MAIMAI (**Cut, cut, dance, dance**) *After a quick moment with Ai, Eri, and Yoko (ate some sushi, the six Shinkengers summoned their Origami, which turned into animal mode.***

**Saigo ni BANZAI (**In the end, say "banzai!"**) *The Origami then combined into their Mecha forms, Shinken-Oh and DaiKaiOh in North Mode.***

**Kotoba no POWER bakuhatsu suru (**The power of the words will explode**) *The two mecha attacked, causing an explosion to occur behind them.***

**Let's bushidou (let's bushidou) (**Let's bushido (let's bushido)**) *Takeru and the other original Shinkengers all look up at the mech, all smiling at the good work their kids had done.***

**Shoubu shiyou (shoubu shiyou) (**Let's take this challenge (let's take this challenge)**) *The new Shinkengers then walked ahead, ready to take on the day.***

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! *Ai and Eri then turn to each-other and high five, before the other four Shinkengers joined in the highfive.***

**Appare! (**Splendid!**) *The scene ends with the suited Shinkengers posing with their blades, and Shinken-Oh and DaiKaiOh posing right behind them.***

* * *

**Act 3: Tora Torment**

* * *

"Why does Eri get the bathroom first?" Sakurai complained.

"She has to take a bath, and she takes a long time in there, too," Ai explained.

* * *

After the Shinkengers got cleaned up, the were practicing writing kanji to perfect their use of mojikara.

"And boom!" Ai smirked, as a smoke floated off of the paper.

"Impressive work, Ai-sama," Jii complimented, seeing she perfected her fire spell, which was put out before the fire got too out of control.

Next was Souji, who made a flower grow, and he smiled. "My Mojikara is at an all time high."

Eri was next, as she worked on the kanji for rock, which literally turned into a rock and landed on Sakurai's foot, with several of the Shinkengers laughing.

Takeshi paused and did a symbol for wind, which blew past him and onto Yoko, making her giggle at the feeling of the wind passing by her.

"This is a lot of fun," Yoko giggled. "Thanks a lot Take-kun, you rock,"

"Thanks," Takeshi smiled as they all turned to Sakurai, who was had made five attempts at drawing the kanji for splash, and… he failed each time.

"I don't get it!" he groaned annoyed.

"The symbol is incorrect and the order of the strokes is out of order," Jii informed.

"Well how'm I supposed to know the correct order?" Sakurai asked.

"Study," Souji informed, as they saw Eri was doing something with the rocks she had created. She looked at her work for a minute, before it looked like the kanji for earth made out of rocks.

"Ta-da," she smiled, which made Ai playfully giggle, they all gawked as Takeru and Kotoha looked at their youngest daughter with smiles.

"Eri-chan, nice work," Kotoha giggled, going over to her daughter with a smile. Ai gave a glance to her sister and simply inhaled and exhaled.

"Uh… you alright, Tono-sama?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes… I'm fine," she informed.

* * *

"So… the ones with the most powerful Mojikara are…" Kotoha started, as she simply held out paper with each Shinkenger's symbols, she moved away the ones of Gold, Pink and Blue. "Green, Red and Yellow."

"Yosha!" Ai and Eri cheered while Souji remained humble.

The three all gave a glance over to a small box that had a small lock on it, holding out a key, Takeru opened it up, showing a white disk white had the black image of a tiger's head all around it.

"Wait… I thought you gave me that disk," Ai asked.

"You only had a practice disc, Ai," Takeru told her.

She took it out, and turned around to see the kanji for "practice" written on the back of it.

"...How'd I not see that?" she wondered. "So what are we doing anyhow?"

"Now… this disk is a special Origami Disk," Takeru informed.

"Special how?" Eri asked.

"It will allow one to summon the Tora Origami," Kotoha informed.

"Sugoi!" the Shiba girls gawked.

"Now, based on your skill with Mojikara, we will determine who will be in control of the Tora Origami," Takeru replied as he took out the disc, "Souji… you have enough Mojikara to use this… but… you're unfortunately lacking something… and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Which leaves just Ai and Eri," Kotoha added.

"Well Onee-chan, I think it's great to get control of the Tora Origami, but only one of us can do it, right?"

"Yea Eri. I say, we have a battle. One round, only our Shinkenmarus," Ai told her.

* * *

Thus, the two girls stood ready with their blades, Eri being rather nervous under her kendo armor, while Ai had a cocky look on her face. Thus, the battle began, Ai rushing in and attacking with her blade, which Eri managed to block, with the two girls simply doing what they were good at, Ai at attacking, while Eri was doing mostly blocking.

"Here I go!" Eri shouted running forward, with her blade raised over her head, but when she got by her older sister, Ai simply put her hand out and stopped Eri by her helmet.

"That the best you got?" Ai scoffed, before Eri twirled around and began to strike her sister, easily knocking Ai down to the ground, much to everyone's shock and surprise.

"Whoa…" Takeshi and Yoko gawked as Takeru stepped in to stop the match.

"Eri wins, and is now the pilot of the Tora Origami," Takeru declared.

"You gotta be kidding me. Eri gets to pilot the Tora Origami?! She's just a kid; it was a fluke. Why does she get to pilot it?!" Ai ranted.

"Well you challenged her to a fight and-" Sakurai began when Ai interrupted him.

"Shut. It!"

"Okay, sorry… just answering your question."

* * *

"I can't believe I get to pilot the Kitty Origami," Eri giggled in the bathtub, simply happy as she played with her ducky.

"Tora Origami," Kotoha corrected watching as her youngest daughter was squeaky her ducky.

"Gomen," Eri replied, but still giggled before singing as she connected her first rubber ducky to a group of rubber ducks the same size, continuing to play while scrubbing her hair.

'_Why does that look so familiar…?'_ Kotoha wondered, who just shrugged it off as she watched her youngest daughter play happily with her ducks.

* * *

"Yosh…" Yellow giggled later, as she arrived at an open field to practice with the new Origami. "Here we go, come on out Kitty Origami!"

Thus, she attached the disc to her sword before spinning it, summoning the white and black-striped tiger with red eyes, silver drill-like legs, and gold tail and feet.

"Uh… that's the _Tora _Origami," Souji corrected Yellow, who shrugged and got into the tiger mech, seeing the cockpit looked very much like the Shinken-Oh cockpit, and her own (which was just her stand in the same background), but the stand now may have looked like hers with the main color being white, and the only yellow on it being the circle in the front, with the area behind the golden barriers being white as well… which made it initially blinding to her, but she gave a giggle as she put her Shinkenmaru into the command console.

"Yosh, ikuzo Kitty Origami," she smiled, as she attempted to move the Tora throughout the field, however, the others simply saw it as having the Origami making ridiculous leaps and bounds over the various hills, and it looked like she was going a little too fast.

"She can't control that stupid thing!" Ai groaned. "Ippitsu Soujou!"

She then drew the kanji for big and got her Shishi Origami going, soon joined by the Ryu, Kuma and Kame Origamis.

"Wait! How the heck am I going to get up there with them?" Gold wondered before she looked down to see DaiGoyo in her right hand.

"What am I? Invisible?!" DaiGoyou asked.

"Oh. DUH!" she responded before using her SushiChanger to turn DaiGoyo to the same size as the other Origamis, with the lower body part turning into the legs, and the blade part splitting into the arms, and thus DaiGoyo then tried to help try and stop the Tora Origami.

"ERI! STOP THAT TIGER! YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL!" Red shouted in the Shishi Origami.

She didn't say a word as she was scared out of her mind of the Origami, hyperventilating as she struggled to regain control until DaiGoyou, in a robotic form, managed to get in front of the tiger and held it down to keep it from moving anywhere. After a moment, the Origami stopped, and then it disappeared, with Yellow being put down onto the ground, panting.

"ERI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Red shouted angrily.

"G-Gomen, Onee-chan… I… I thought I could control the Kitty, but…" Yellow whimpered, when suddenly, Red slapped her, and took the Tora Disk off of her Shinkenmaru.

"I knew it was a fluke with you winning that match. You're too young to control the Tora Origami, you can't take it seriously, and furthermore, you let the Origami go out of control! ...I'm telling Otou-san and Okaa-san about this… you won't be the pilot of the Tora Origami now," Red responded before walking away with the Tora Disk.

"Are you okay Eri?" Gold asked.

"She yelled at me…" Yellow whimpered.

"Oh boy… I got a bad feeling about this," Pink gulped.

* * *

Later that day, Eri had shut herself in her room and didn't come out. All she did was cry and cry in her room the whole time, only stopping when she heard a knock on the door.

"W-w-what? Onee-chan… if you want to yell at me more… g-g-g-go ahead," she whimpered.

"Eri-chan. It's me, Okaa-san," the person behind the door informed. Eri opened the door and saw it was her mom, when she saw this, Eri just hugged her mom and continued to sob, "Relax, Eri-chan."

"I let you down… I let Otou-san down… I… I… I let Onee-chan down…" she sobbed.

"...Eri-chan… you didn't let anyone down."

* * *

"She just… lost control?" Takeru asked.

"Hai," Ai nodded, "She summoned it fairly easily, managing to call it forth and hop inside. But the moment she took off, the Origami just ran all over the place. I took the disk from her after we managed to stop the Origami."

Takeru just eyed the disk in confusion. "Alright… did anything else happen?"

"She ended up slapping Eri-sama out of anger," Souji informed.

"You did what now?" Takeru asked.

"Souji!" Ai groaned annoyed.

"Please leave. I wish to talk with my oldest daughter alone," Takeru told the other Shinkengers, who just bowed before leaving the room. "...Why in the WORLD?! Would you slap your sister like that?! Is it because you were jealous that she earned the right to control the Tora Origami and you didn't?! Jealousy is a destructive emotion."

"I was not jealous! She made that Origami go on a rampage!" Ai responded.

"Shiba Ai, I am very disappointed in you for such behavior," Takeru sighed before taking Ai's Shodophone away, "As of this moment, you're grounded for the next 3 weeks!"

"And that means…?" Ai asked in confusion.

"You cannot leave this mansion, you are not permitted to play any games, and you are banned from transforming into a Shinkenger," Takeru told her.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! The team is toast without me! I'm their leader!" Ai shouted.

"Go to your room. Your mother and I will discuss if there will be any further punishment," Takeru told her.

Much to her annoyance, Ai complied and left for her room, and slammed her door closed. Takeru let out an annoyed sigh, before pondering what could've made the Tora Origami go out of control.

* * *

Back on the Sanzu River, sitting on the boat was a rabbit like kaijin holding a fishing pole, and on the end was a tag, with a mirrored version of the kanji for 'rampage' on it.

"**So tell me… what is this Ayakashi supposed to do?"** Phoerock asked Shinkorou after taking a gulp of sake.

"**This Ayakashi, Usasher, has the ability to use something like the Shinkenger's Mojikara to control human beings… or in this case, an Origami,"** Shinkorou informed.

"**I've managed to sneak this 'rampage' kanji onto the Tora Origami, and the River's been risin', due to the distrust between the Shiba Family,"** Usasher chuckled.

* * *

"Is Eri okay?" Takeru asked, as Kotoha walked out of Eri's room.

"She's calmed down a little, and I gave her some ice for that mark," Kotoha informed. "Where did she get that mark anyway? It's not going to have any sort of damage on her, but I want to know where it came from."

"That mark? ...I think it's because of Ai… Souji informed me that out of anger and jealousy, Ai slapped her younger sister," Takeru informed.

"She did what?" Kotoha asked. "She is in so much trouble…"

"I already grounded her," Takeru informed, "She's not even permitted to transform until further notice."

"...that's a good punishment. But… Eri feels like she let us all down," Kotoha informed, causing Takeru to sigh.

"Let me talk to her," Takeru requested, causing Kotoha to nod before he walked over to Eri's room, and knocked on the door.

"...what?" Eri asked.

"It's Otou-san. Can I come in?" Takeru asked, as Eri opened the door, and he walked in, seeing that Eri was holding an ice pack up to her cheek.

The young Shinkenger let out a sigh, and reached for her Shodophone. "I'm sorry I let you down Otou-san…"

"Eri-chan… you didn't let me down. If anyone, it was your sister," Takeru informed, handing her back her Shodophone.

"I don't know what happened… I just couldn't control the Kitty Origami," Eru sighed.

"Not the time to correct her on it," Takeru noted to himself, "How about we try and see why?"

"...I'm scared… why don't you let someone else try?" Eri responded.

"Look… I know you have that inferiority complex and all… but you have the best skills out of all the Shinkengers now to control the Origami."

"... okay," she nodded. "But… you'll be there to keep me safe, right?"

"I'll do what I can to help you, Eri," Takeru assured.

"Alrighty…"

* * *

Later, they tried again, but the Tora Origami was still out of control, which was starting to make Eri more scared, fearing to even try to control the Origami, before she fell asleep.

"Hmm… the Tame Mojikara didn't work… what is happening?" Takeru wondered, before he turned the disk around to see the kanji for rampage on the back of the disk, "Nani? When did that get there?"

"This symbol means rampage…" Kotoha noted. "But… I don't think any of them know this symbol…"

"Then who could've made this?" Takeru wondered.

Both Shinkengers began to think, and one memory rang in Kotoha's mind, from when the previous set of Shinkengers first encountered the Tora Origami, it was under a sort of mind control.

* * *

_Eri was trying to work on controlling the Tora Origami, but it flung her out, sending her helmet flying off, and leaving her with an injured leg._

"_Itai…" she winced in pain before looking up to see her father, mother, and sister giving her glares of either disappointment or annoyance. "I'll… keep trying…"_

"_That was your last chance," Takeru told her, taking the disc from her and handing it to Ai, "You've obviously got no true skill in controlling such a powerful Origami, and as such, your sister will take control. At least she's more responsible."_

"_Eri-chan… I'm very disappointed in you," Kotoha sighed, "You aren't worthy of being the new ShinkenYellow."_

"_But… but… but…" _

"_Oh, shut up, already, will ya? I knew Otou-san and Okaa-san should've gotten me a different vassal, because you are useless," Ai groaned, slipping the Tora Disk over her Shinkenmaru._

* * *

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Eri panted, waking up, panting a bit to calm down from her panicked state, looking around a bit, "...Oh… nightmare… but… it was right… I'm the youngest… and probably the biggest burden… but I'm not gonna let some Origami beat me…"

And so, she sat up and actually grabbed her gear, including the Tora Disk that was left with her before heading outside and summoning the Origami again to try and tame it.

* * *

Hours soon passed, and every attempt Eri tried to get the Origami under her control didn't work. But this didn't stop her as she continued to control it throughout the night, unaware of what was going on.

"Can't… fail… can't let… Okaa-san… Otou-san… and Onee-chan down…" she said in pain and drowsiness, before she collapsed on the ground, falling asleep.

As she was asleep, Takeru and Kotoha walked up to her, seeing their asleep daughter.

"She's as hard working as you were," Kotoha giggled, picking Eri up.

"She has your never-give-up spirit," Takeru added, picking up the Shinkenmaru and examining the disk again, seeing that part of the symbol had faded, "Hmm… looks like she's started to free the Tora Origami…"

"Okaa-san… I… didn't fail…" Eri muttered in her sleep. "...did I?"

"...No Eri-chan… you're winning. Kitty-chan was having a bad day…" Kotoha began to tell her daughter.

* * *

_In the dream world, Eri had just gotten thrown out of the Origami again, and was before her mother, but it was just her this time._

"_...your perseverance is helping Kitty-chan return to normal," Kotoha told her, the real Kotoha's message being conveyed to her daughter through this dream counterpart, "Never give up, okay?"_

"_...okay," she nodded._

* * *

Takeru just smiled, before looking at Ai's Shodophone in thought.

"...Maybe I was too harsh on her… not for her slapping Eri, but… for taking away her Shodophone," Takeru thought out loud.

"Maybe… we should talk with her in the morning…" Kotoha figured.

* * *

"Look… maybe I was a bit jealous… but… I was more angry that Eri couldn't control the Origami," Ai explained to her parents the following morning.

"I see… Ai… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lashed out so hard at you last night," Takeru apologized, "You're still in trouble for hitting your sister… but maybe I should… decrease the punishment a bit…"

"Huh?" Ai gawked, a bit confused, as her dad gave her back her Shodophone.

"You can return to being ShinkenRed… but you have to apologize to your sister, and are still not allowed to leave the Mansion, unless it's to deal with the Gedoshu," Takeru told her.

"That's easy…" Ai smiled. "Hey… I'm sorry for yelling at you… I was just really upset, and… a bit jealous,"

"It's okay. Come here," Takeru smiled, pulling his oldest daughter into a hug, who just accepted the hug with a bit of a smile.

* * *

"**Boss… we have a small problem,"** Usasher informed.

"**How small?"** Pheorock asked.

"**I think those Shinkengers are about to free the Tora Origami…"**

"**WHAT?! " **Shinkorou demanded.

"**I'm not sure how, but that Yellow Shinkenger's persistent attempts are beginning to weaken my hold over the Origami," **Usasher clarified.

"**Well then… send the Giant Nanashi to deal with the others and get that tiger under our control!"**

* * *

"...Okaa-san… is Kitty-chan healing?" Eri asked, looking drained.

"Yes. He's doing much better, but you won't be able to help Kitty-chan much more if you don't rest," Kotoha told Eri, as Eri hadn't had much sleep. The seven year old simply toppled over, and was caught by her mother, "Well… I should've seen that coming."

She picked up her daughter's Shinkenmaru, before taking her back to her bedroom and putting her down to get some sleep.

"How's it going?" Takeru asked Kotoha, who simply showed him the Tora Origami Disk, with the rampage symbol almost completely gone.

"Her efforts are going very well. But the poor things exhausted," Kotoha sighed, seeing her daughter was fast asleep, looking like she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Takeru took the disk and simply gave a smile at it.

"We have great kids, you know that?" Takeru asked with a smile.

"Yea… I know," Kotoha smiled, before sighing. "There are times where I wish… you know what happened prior to the Great Legend War… didn't happen, so Eri wouldn't have to bear this burden, you know?"

"I understand, Kotoha… but no matter how much we don't like it… we can't change the past," Takeru told her.

She gave a nod, before hugging Takeru with a smile. "You always know the right things to say."

"I try."

* * *

A few days had passed, and Eri was back to work trying to help the Tora Origami, with Ai and the others watching their youngest member work hard.

"I hafta ask… why do we have a little kid working with us?" Sakurai asked. "All of us, but her, are either 11 or 12."

"I have no idea," Takeshi shrugged.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san wouldn't steer us wrong, that much I'll admit. And… she was the only one who could take those powers," Ai told her vassals.

"...huh?" came a response from the others. Finally Eri smiled and walked over to her sister and their allies.

"I… did it…" she smiled, showing the disk was now lacking the rampage symbol.

"Way to go, Nee-chan," Ai smiled, hugging her sister. "And… I'm sorry for slapping you… I was just upset."

"It's… fine… hey Yoko… can I have some of your ramen and sushi… I'm really hungry," Eri asked.

"Ryoukai! I'll get to it right away!" Yoko smiled, about to rush off to prepare the food when gaint versions of the Nanashi appeared.

All of the Shinkengers stood ready, but Eri looked like she would collapse any moment. "Onee-chan… minna…. ikuzo."

"You sure you can still keep going after all you've been through?" Souji asked Eri.

"I'm good… ikuzo, Ippitsu Soujou!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

Thus, all six turned into Shinkenger form, and summoned in the Origami, with ShinkenGold bringing in DaiGoyo.

"Samurai Gattai!"

"Shinken-Oh, tenkatōitsu!"

"DaiGoyo Daihenge!"

With that, Shinken-Oh was formed alongside the giant-sized Daigoyo.

"So… don't you have anymore Origami from your dad?" Blue asked Gold.

"...Uh… Dad hasn't taught me how to work them..." she responded.

"Focus you guys! Nanashi incoming!" Red shouted as the two mecha were forced to attack the giant Nanashi, with DaiGoyo doing punches and Shinken-Oh doing slash attacks.

However, as the group were still new to using the mecha to take down such large numbers of foes, they were surrounded, and the Nanashi quickly slashed back, unarming Shinken-Oh, while managing to injury DaiGoyo's arms.

"Shinken-Oh! DaiGoyo! Minna, what do we do?" Pink said in worry.

Yellow just struggled to stand before looking in the distance, seeing the Tora Origami still standing where she last left it, and then she got an idea. "Minna, I'm gonna try something. Think you can distract the bad guys for me?"

"We'll try, Nee-chan," Red panted, as Shinken-Oh rushed forward, using the Saru Origami to hold the Nanashi off, letting Yellow jump into the Tora Origami.

"Yohsa, ikuze Kitty-chan!" Yellow smiled, getting the Origami moving, managing to use it to drill through the Nanashi, with Yellow giggling in joy. "Minna! I remembered a trick Otou-san told me about. Samurai Buso!"

With Shinken-Oh removing the Samurai helmet, the Tora Origami shifted it's body around before becoming a sort of backpack with four drills that attached to Shinken-Oh's back, the tail attaching as a circular crest on the tiger head before it became the new helmet of Shinken-Oh.

"Tora Shinken-Oh, tenkamusō!"

"Suge!" Blue, Green and Pink gawked,

"Nice work, Nee-chan," Red complimented, with the combined cockpit now having Yellow's control stand from the Tora Origami.

"Wow… two big kitties on this mech," Yellow giggled. "Ikuzo Kitty Shinken-Oh!"

"It's To-" Green started, when Red covered where his mouth would be on the helmet.

"...don't bother," Red sighed.

Green just sighed as well before they worked together, with Tora Shinken-Oh's new drill pack, easily knocking the Nanashi down, with DaiGoyo kicking them to death. This managed to make the numbers decrease rapidly, with the new Shinkengers all happy.

"Let's finish it together! Tora Drill Totsugeki!" Yellow announced, spinning her Shinkenmaru as Tora Shinken-Oh lowered it's head, causing the drills to spin as it charged forward, managing to destroy all of the Nanashi. "Uh… can I say it sis?"

"Go ahead," Red nodded.

"This brings this chapter, to a close,"

* * *

"Man, you got that Origami to listen to you, that was amazing," Takeshi chuckled.

"It sure was! I didn't think you had it in ya," Sakurai added.

"Thanks, it means so much that you all had so much confidence in me," Eri sighed, sarcastically.

"We're dead serious, Eri. It was amazing how you pulled it off, not to mention how you were able to pulled off the Samurai Buso," Ai replied.

"This calls for a celebration! I'll make my special sushi and ramen for everyone!" Yoko smiled.

"Thanks. But… think you can hold it off until later Yoko-chan? I'm gonna be rewarding myself for hard work," Eri giggled.

"How so?" Ai asked.

"By taking a nice, long, warm, cozy, fun, and long bath," Eri giggled, causing the boys to look a bit confused while Ai and Yoko smiled with a slight giggle along with Eri.

* * *

"She's using all of the hot water!" Sakurai shouted angrily, having been washing his hands with nothing but cold water.

"Having lived with her, I have some advice for all of you," Ai started, as her vassals approached. "Deal with it."

"Uh… does that mean none of us will EVER have any hot water?" Takeshi asked.

"Dunno," Ai shrugged.

"Oh boy…" Souji and Yoko sighed.

* * *

"Can you believe it? I was able to tame the Kitty Origami and managed to pull off a Samurai Buso, Okaa-san!" Eri giggled, having her mother by her, like usual.

"I know, you did a really great job Eri-chan. You really earned this bath," Kotoha giggled.

"Hai…" Eri smiled, relaxing with her duckies.

'_She worked so long and hard to rid the Tora Origami of the Mojikara on it… I'm really proud of her' _Kotoha thought to herself.

"I got a kitty," Eri sung, playing with her duckies, "Don't worry, he's a good kitty, and he's an Origami. Kitty-chan,"

Kotoha couldn't help but giggle as her daughter continued to enjoy her bath, and her daughter's singing voice.

'_She's got a great voice… she's just an adorable little girl,'_ Kotoha smiled in thought.

"Eri… stay seven for as long as you can…" Kotoha giggled.

"I will," Eri smiled, as she played with her ducks, making them swim about while talking to them.

* * *

Jikai, Next Gen Shinkenger

Takeshi: People keep calling me pink boy! I'm getting sick and tired of that!

Yoko: I think you're amazing Take-san.

Takeru: An Ayakashi that makes people fall in love?

Eri: Takeshi-san… Yoko-chan, we need you!

Takeshi: Be glad to, but I'm in a bit of a jam myself right now!

?: Use this Disk!

Act 4: The Flying Swordfish

* * *

Pikatwig: And that is that.

KKD: Took a while for us to finish it up, and I apologize for that.

Pikatwig: It's cool, you've simply been fried.

KKD: No kidding, seeing for the most part I've been in charge of 3 chapters in a row. As such, I'm actually feeling winded from all the toku… did I actually say that out loud?

Pikatwig: Oh yea… you did.

KKD: Man… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually looking forward to something not so action oriented… like one of our Animal Crossing stories. But before I get wound in that, why don't we mention our favorite parts for this story?

Pikatwig: It was Eri simply enjoying her victory bath. I just found it really cute.

KKD: While that was cute, and all her scenes remind me of Umeko from Dekaranger years before, I think my favorite parts include her persevering through to get the Tora Origami back to normal. That's one tough little girl if I ever did see one.

Pikatwig: Remember she is seven, and the team's youngest member.

KKD: True…

Pikatwig: And thus, we end this off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
